


Way Station

by fatetouched



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Puppies, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatetouched/pseuds/fatetouched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott keeps bringing home strays from the vet clinic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Station

Derek was halfway home when he received the message. He had just sat down on the bus when his phone buzzed. He unlocked his phone and opened up the text.

**_I grabbed dinner from that italian place you really like. I got your favorite. I was thinking we could hunker down and watch a movie tonight._** This was quickly followed by another text that said: **_Oh, by the way we have a new guest tonight._**

Derek groaned. **_Scott, what have I told you about bringing home strays from the clinic!_** he texted back. Scott didn’t reply to his text, Derek figured that he had ignored it.

The moment Derek walked in the door he was accosted by a black and furry mass.

“Argh!!” 

“Sirius, down!” Scott yelled.

“Scott, seriously!” Derek said once the dog had been dragged off of him.

“He had nowhere to go, Der! There was no room at the clinic and I couldn’t just leave him,” Scott defended. He was bending down beside the dog, his hands tangled in the shaggy black hair.

“We live in a small apartment, Scott. We only have so much room. We’ve already had those two cats here last month and what about that three-legged Chihuahua that was here a couple days ago.”

“Chico was adopted today and Sirius really needed a place to stay. I couldn’t just leave him. He has a doggie bed that he can sleep on and he’s house trained,” Scott told Derek.

“We are not an animal shelter,” Derek insisted.

“We’re better than an animal shelter. Here the animals can get socialized with humans and be loved, whereas at a shelter they would be living in small cages and have very little chance of being adopted.”

Derek let out a huge sigh. “He can stay for one week. and I am not doing any work. You can take him out on walks, and feed him, and keep him entertained. If he so much as looks like he’ll chew on the furniture, he needs to leave.” Derek hung up his jacket in the hall closet and slipped his shoes off by the door then followed Scott into the kitchen where Scott was pulling out the containers of pasta from the brown paper bag. Sirius was panting happily by Scott’s side, hoping that food would be dropped for him to gobble up.

“Thanks for getting dinner,” Derek said, depositing a kiss onto Scott’s cheek as he passed him to grab cups from the cabinets.

“I figured it would help your bad mood after you found out I brought another dog home,” Scott explained.

“I’m not in a bad mood, Scott-“

“Oh really? Well what was that yelling then?” Scott interjected.

“I’m frustrated. You just keep bringing all of these strays home. They leave their fur all over the furniture and create noise that the neighbors complain about. Then when they inevitably get adopted, you get depressed over it until the next one comes along.” Derek poured them two glasses of water then grabbed forks for them as well.

“I don’t get depressed, I am always happy to see them go into a loving home,” Scott said as he grabbed plates and began depositing the pasta onto them.

“You just wish it was our loving home,” Derek replied grabbing one of the plates and heading into the living room where Scott had Netflix pulled up.

Sirius followed Scott and Derek into the living room and lay down at Scott’s feet. “So what if I do? I know you don’t want a pet so that’s why we don’t keep them. This is just my desperate attempt to make you want a pet. I’m hoping you’ll fall in love with one at some point.”

“Well keep hoping, it’s not going to happen,” Derek told him.

“I don’t understand how I ended up loving a guy who hates animals.”

“I ask myself that every day.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this as a ficlet on Tumblr then decided to put it here. I might add a little more to it later if I feel so inclined. But for now here it is.


End file.
